my_little_pony_generation_4fandomcom-20200216-history
"Friendship Is Magic" (Part 2)
Friendship is Magic (Part 2) is the second episode of the show 2 part episodes. After Night Mare Moon's return, Twilight finds a book about The Elements of Harmony and how it can defeat Night Mare Moon. Her Friends go with her with each one of The Elements: Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter, Magic. Transcript : on My Little Pony : Twilight Sparkle: "Elements of Harmony, see 'Mare in the Moon'"? : Spike: But that's just an old ponies' tale. : Twilight Sparkle: She will bring about nighttime eternal. : Twilight Sparkle: It's imperative that the princess is told right away. : Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would wanna take immediate action. : Spike: My Dear Twilight. There is more to a young pony's life than studying. Make some friends. : Pinkie Pie: gasp : Twilight Sparkle: All the ponies in this town are crazy! : Twilight Sparkle: I hope the Princess was right. : Rarity: She's gone. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Nightmare Moon! : Nightmare Moon: laugh : song : Nightmare Moon: laugh : Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is! : Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals! laughs : screaming : Applejack: Ergh... : Rainbow Dash: Come back here! pants Nighttime? Forever? Where's she going? : Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!... : Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony? : Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa! : Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do! : Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." : Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?! : Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-- : Everypony: The Everfree Forest! : music : Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go! : Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own. : Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. : Everypony: hmph : Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good. : Twilight Sparkle: sigh : Twilight Sparkle: So, none of you have been in here before? : Rarity: Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful. : Applejack: And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria. : Twilight Sparkle: What's that supposed to mean? : Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows. You know why? : Applejack: Rainbow, quit it. : Rainbow Dash: 'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come out! : crash : scream : Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick! : Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. : Rarity: screams : Twilight Sparkle: screams : Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'! : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! What do I do? : Applejack: Let go. : Twilight Sparkle: Are you crazy? : Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe. : Twilight Sparkle: That's not true! : Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe. : Twilight Sparkle: Yaaah! Phew-wah! : Fluttershy: Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two. : roar : Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time. : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- gasp A manticore! : Manny Roar: roar : Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get past him! : Rarity: Take that, you ruffian! : Manny Roar: roar : Rarity: My hair! Woop-- : Fluttershy: Wait. : Manny Roar: roar : Applejack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie. : Fluttershy: Wait. : Manny Roar: roars : Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner. : Rainbow Dash: I'm on it. : Fluttershy: Wait! : Manny Roar: roars : Rainbow Dash: screams : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! : Manny Roar: grunt : Twilight Sparkle: snorts : Fluttershy: WAIT! : Manny Roar: roar : Fluttershy: Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby. : Rainbow Dash: Little? : Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for just a second. : Manny Roar: roar : Everypony: Fluttershy! : Manny Roar: purrs : Fluttershy: giggles Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are. : Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn? : Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. : Rarity: No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally. : Twilight Sparkle: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it. : Rarity: I didn't see you there, my apologies. : Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh... : Applejack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'. : Fluttershy: scream : Applejack: It's just mud. : growls : Applejack: Aah! : growling : screams : screams : Pinkie Pie: laughter : Everypony: Huh? : Pinkie Pie: laughter Bleh. Ooo! noises laughter : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run! : Pinkie Pie: Oh girls, don't you see? : Pie :: When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... : Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not... : Pie :: The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... : Rarity: She is. : Pie :: I'd hide under my pillow :: From what I thought I saw :: But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way :: To deal with fears at all : Rainbow Dash: Then what is? : Pinkie Pie singing :: She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall :: Learn to face your fears :: You'll see that they can't hurt you :: Just laugh to make them disappear." :: Ha! Ha! Ha! : Ponies: gasp : Pinkie Pie singing :: So, giggle at the ghostly :: Guffaw at the grossly :: Crack up at the creepy :: Whoop it up with the weepy :: Chortle at the kooky :: Snortle at the spooky :: And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... :: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh! : laughs : Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this? : cry : Pinkie Pie: Huh? : Steven Magnet: sobbing What a world, what a world. : Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying? : Steven Magnet: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid. wails : Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break. : Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about? : Rarity: Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales. : Steven Magnet: sniffs I know. : Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane. : Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know. : Rarity: Your fabulous manicure. : Steven Magnet: gasp It's so true! : Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. : Steven Magnet: It's true, I'm hideous! : Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected. : Steven Magnet: yelp What did you do that for? : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what are you- : Steven Magnet: moans Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful. : Rarity: You look smashing. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail... : Rarity: Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. : Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache. : Twilight Sparkle: gasp We can cross now. Let's go. Ah! : Steven Magnet: Allow me. : Twilight Sparkle: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it! : Applejack: Twilight, wait for us! : Twilight Sparkle: We're almost there. Whoa! : Rainbow Dash: What's with you and falling off cliffs today? : Pinkie Pie: sighs Now what? : Rainbow Dash: Duh. : Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah. : Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow... : Rainbow Dash: Who's there? : Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow... : Rainbow Dash: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself! : Shadowbolt Leader: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria. : Rainbow Dash: Who? : Shadowbolt Leader: Why, you, of course. : Rainbow Dash: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever. : Shadowbolt Leader: No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent- : Rainbow Dash: Yep. : Shadowbolt Leader: Swiftest- : Rainbow Dash: Yes. : Shadowbolt Leader: Bravest flyer in all the land. : Rainbow Dash: Yes, chuckle it's all true. : Shadowbolt Leader: We need... you. : Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal. : Shadowbolt Leader: No! It's them or us. : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them. : Shadowbolt Leader: Well? : Rainbow Dash: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no. : cheering : Rainbow Dash: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'. : Applejack: Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for? : Twilight Sparkle: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful! : Pinkie Pie: One, two, three, four... There's only five! : Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth? : Twilight Sparkle: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. : Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean? : Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen. : Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate. : Twilight Sparkle: Aah! : Everypony: Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! : [All five ponies talking over each other: Fluttershy: Twilight? Applejack: What? Rarity: Where did she go?Pinkie Pie: What happened? Rainbow Dash: What's going on?] : Applejack: Twilight, where are you? : Rarity: Look! : Applejack: Come on! : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Nightmare Moon: laugh : Twilight Sparkle: gasp Hmph! : Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding, right? : Twilight Sparkle: groan Just one spark. Come on, come on. Aah! : Nightmare Moon: No, no! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp But... where's the sixth Element?! : Nightmare Moon: laughter You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever! laugh : [All five ponies talking over each other: Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Twilight, we're here. Applejack: Don't worry, we'll be there.] : Twilight Sparkle: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. : Nightmare Moon: What? : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...kindness! : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...laughter! : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of...generosity! : Twilight Sparkle: And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! : Twilight Sparkle: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us. : Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! : Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! : Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo! : Rainbow Dash: Ugh, my head. : Applejack: Everypony okay? : Rarity: Oh, thank goodness. : Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely. : Rarity: I know! I'll never part with it again. : Fluttershy: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark. : Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours. : Fluttershy: gasp : Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine! : Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah. : Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. : Princess Celestia: Indeed you do. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia. : Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it. : Twilight Sparkle: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale. : Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! : Princess Luna: gasp : Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. : Everypony: Sister? : Princess Celestia: Will you accept my friendship? : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! : Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister! : Princess Celestia: I've missed you, too. : Pinkie Pie: her nose sobs Hey, you know what this calls for? : Pinkie Pie: A party! : and cheering ponies : Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot? : Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. : Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville. : cheer : Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before. : cheer : Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went gasp but I mean really- : music : credits |}